


Questions

by Yvi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is questioning a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



Had anyone asked Dawn a year ago what her sexuality was, she would have looked at them funny and said something about her last two relationships being pretty heterosexual. And then maybe something not PG-rated about what she liked in a sexual partner, She had seen Willow with Tara and Kennedy and never really felt the desire to go for girls.

And now here she was and Kennedy was crying in her arms and she couldn't shake the feeling of just wanting to stop her tears with kisses. Kennedy, of all people. Why couldn't it be some woman she met in a bar or a club and not the ex-girlfriend of her sister's best friend? Someone who had, over the years, become her own friend? Not fair.

"Why me?" Kennedy was sobbing now. It's never easy being broken up with and while Dawn had never outright told her, this last relationship was one more "trying to get over Willow" disaster that had heartbreak written all over it. But Dawn was Kennedy's friend and friends shouldn't be judgmental.

"Drink something, honey," she nudged her friend and Kennedy finally got her head up enough to sip on the glass of water Dawn had gotten for her when it was obvious she would only end up dehydrated. Before Dawn saw it for the first time, she would have never guessed Kennedy was the crying type if a relationship ended. She would have figured Kennedy for the punching-things-until-I-feel-better type.

"Thank you, Dawn-y," Kennedy said when she was finally able to speak without sobbing again.

"Always," Dawn replied and hugged the other woman. She still felt the urge to kiss her pain away, but she knew this wasn't the time. But maybe it was time to question her answer to the question of her sexuality.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doyle's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
